prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 3, 2014 Smackdown results
The January 3, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on December 29, 2013 at the Verizon Center in Washington, D.C. Summary In the first SmackDown of 2014, The Best in the World CM Punk and the high-octane Usos reigned supreme over a Shield trio who couldn't seem to get on the same page. Plus, WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes & Goldust withstood the formidable challenge of The Wyatt Family and Bray Wyatt himself delivered a creepy message about Daniel Bryan joining the fold. At the opening of SmackDown, United States Champion Dean Ambrose addressed recent speculation about possible dissention in the ranks of The Hounds of Justice – informing CM Punk, in particular, that he couldn't divide and conquer them. Roman Reigns added that there was no weak link to divide and Seth Rollins said that any setbacks they had were temporary, since in the end, they would do what they do best – come together and dominate. Ambrose then joined the SmackDown announce team as his cohorts battled The Usos. However, when it looked as if Jimmy & Jey might close the door on their black-clad adversaries, Ambrose intervened – bringing an abrupt end to the match by disqualification. The Shield's post-match attack would be thwarted when The Straight Edge Superstar emerged to even the odds and helped to send the Hounds packing. SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero would then create a huge SmackDown main event showdown on the WWE App: Ambrose, Reigns & Rollins vs. Punk & the Samoan warriors! At the height of R-Truth's fast-paced matchup against Fandango, Xavier Woods opted to expand his role as guest SmackDown commentator, breaking into dance on top of the announce table and encouraging The Funkadactyls to do the same at the top of the ramp. This impromptu busting-of-the-move caused enough commotion for Truth to hurl his opponent into the canvas face first for the three-count. The Rapping Superstar then joined Woods, Naomi and Cameron for a post-match celebration dance. With Bray Wyatt and the newest Wyatt Family member Daniel Bryan noticeably absent, fellow disciplines, Luke Harper & Erick Rowan, absolutely punished Cody Rhodes for the majority of their championship opportunity. However, in the end, Rowan failed to see Goldust tag himself into the bout – a mistake that cost him huge and allowed The Bizarre One to roll him up for the pin. Successful in blocking out the turmoil facing his sister Brie and Daniel Bryan over The Beard's decision to join the Wyatt Family, Nikki Bella overcame Aksana in impressive fashion. Speaking of impressive, Intercontinental Champion Big E Langston picked up an extremely powerful victory on the first SmackDown of 2014, overcoming former titleholder Curtis Axel with The Big Ending. Bad News Barrett once again offered his special brand of disconcerting news to the WWE Universe, informing them that all their New Year's resolutions would result in them being as fat, unhealthy and unproductive as they were when the year began! “Decorum please!” With an absence of teamwork and apparent communication problems between The Shield in the final moments of a huge SmackDown main event, The Usos helped CM Punk take down Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. This cleared the way for The Best in the World to overcome Dean Ambrose with the GTS for the victory. Just when it looked like the lights were about to go out on another turbulent SmackDown, Bray Wyatt turned up the dark with a frightening message about The Beard. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) (w/ Dean Ambrose) by Disqualification (10:21) *R-Truth (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (2:48) *Cody Rhodes & Goldust © defeated The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (12:34) *Nikki Bella defeated Aksana (3:39) *Big E. Langston defeated Curtis Axel (4:09) *CM Punk & The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) (13:01) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Shield denied rumors of dissention SD_750_Photo_001.jpg SD_750_Photo_002.jpg SD_750_Photo_003.jpg SD_750_Photo_005.jpg SD_750_Photo_006.jpg SD_750_Photo_009.jpg The Usos v Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns SD_750_Photo_010.jpg SD_750_Photo_012.jpg SD_750_Photo_013.jpg SD_750_Photo_014.jpg SD_750_Photo_016.jpg SD_750_Photo_018.jpg SD_750_Photo_019.jpg SD_750_Photo_021.jpg SD_750_Photo_022.jpg SD_750_Photo_028.jpg SD_750_Photo_029.jpg SD_750_Photo_030.jpg SD_750_Photo_031.jpg R-Truth v Fandango SD_750_Photo_032.jpg SD_750_Photo_034.jpg SD_750_Photo_035.jpg SD_750_Photo_037.jpg SD_750_Photo_038.jpg SD_750_Photo_041.jpg SD_750_Photo_042.jpg SD_750_Photo_047.jpg SD_750_Photo_048.jpg Cody Rhodes & Goldust v Luke Harper & Erick Rowan SD_750_Photo_051.jpg SD_750_Photo_053.jpg SD_750_Photo_054.jpg SD_750_Photo_055.jpg SD_750_Photo_058.jpg SD_750_Photo_061.jpg SD_750_Photo_064.jpg SD_750_Photo_066.jpg SD_750_Photo_068.jpg SD_750_Photo_072.jpg SD_750_Photo_076.jpg SD_750_Photo_077.jpg Nikki Bella v Aksana SD_750_Photo_078.jpg SD_750_Photo_079.jpg SD_750_Photo_081.jpg SD_750_Photo_084.jpg SD_750_Photo_088.jpg SD_750_Photo_089.jpg Big E. Langston v Curtis Axel SD_750_Photo_091.jpg SD_750_Photo_092.jpg SD_750_Photo_094.jpg SD_750_Photo_096.jpg SD_750_Photo_098.jpg SD_750_Photo_099.jpg SD_750_Photo_100.jpg SD_750_Photo_101.jpg SD_750_Photo_104.jpg SD_750_Photo_105.jpg CM Punk & The Usos v The Shield SD_750_Photo_106.jpg SD_750_Photo_108.jpg SD_750_Photo_109.jpg SD_750_Photo_111.jpg SD_750_Photo_114.jpg SD_750_Photo_120.jpg SD_750_Photo_121.jpg SD_750_Photo_125.jpg SD_750_Photo_127.jpg SD_750_Photo_130.jpg SD_750_Photo_133.jpg SD_750_Photo_136.jpg SD_750_Photo_139.jpg SD_750_Photo_142.jpg SD_750_Photo_143.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #750 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #750 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events